


Lucifer prompts

by maisiec33



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Redemption, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Possessive Lucifer, Prompt Fic, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiec33/pseuds/maisiec33
Summary: Lucifer oneshots and a chance for you to submit any prompts :)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

I'm going to be writing some more Lucifer fics and oneshots while I write 'To Hell and Back' so please leave any Lucifer requests in the comments below :)

I can't guarantee that I'll get to yours, but chances are I'll probably reach it pretty damn quick. 

If you want a new series, also comment that here, but oneshots are more likely to be created more quickly since they take less time. 

Hope you're all well, and happy new year!


	2. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-do of 4x03 of sorts. What if Chloe hadn't said that she was terrified?

Her hands trembled as she pushed the button to open the elevator doors. She'd been putting off confronting him after she nearly poisoned him that night at dinner, but it was finally time to face up to what she'd done. The pain she'd caused him. 

The penthouse was eerily quiet, and if it wasn't for the clear silhouette of her partner she would've assumed it empty. He was sat in his leather armchair nursing a whiskey, staring off into nothingness. The pale moonlight illuminated the dark lines on his face, shadows of the heartbreak she'd inflicted on him. Everything about him was telltale of a broken man. 

Heels clicked on polished floor, audible, but he chose to ignore them. She tentatively stepped forward, closer to him, but decided it better to stay where she was- not out of fear OF him, but fear FOR him. 

'I arrested Father McKinley. He can't try to hurt you anymore.'

He scoffed dryly, and turned to her with a stony expression.  
'I don't care that he was trying to hurt me. I care that you were.'

For a moment she thought of making an excuse, of trying to explain away her actions. She stopped herself. There was no string of words that would right the multitude of wrongs she'd enacted that evening, only a billion apologies.  
'I'm so sorry, Lucifer.' she began. Her voice crackled slightly, though she attempted to contain it. She wouldn't dare make him feel the slightest bit guilty. 

There was a brief moment of silence when she waited for him to reply, but he continued gazing off into the distance as if looking at her was too much torture. 

'Nothing I say will make this better, and I know that. I just want you to know that I could never hurt you. I realised that when I reached for that vial.' she continued. 

It looked like he wasn't listening at all, until she saw him incline his head slightly. 'Carry on' it seemed to say, encouraging her wordlessly. He wanted her to continue. 

'No matter what anyone tries to tell me, you're still you. The brazen, foolhardy man I fell in love with. The frustrating yet adorable character who would risk his life to save me.' 

He shifted in the seat and slowly rose, taking a sip from his glass and facing away from her.  
'Then why?' he said, his voice only a little louder than a whisper. 

She looked for a reason desperately in the recesses of her mind, finding only memories of him that made her chest ache.  
'I don't know, Lucifer. I clearly wasn't thinking straight, and I regret every minute I spent with that creature. He tried to convince me that you were evil, and I can't believe now that I even came close to believing that.'

He swirled the liquid absent-mindedly, and lifted his head sadly to observe the stars.  
'And what if I am?' he offered. 'What if I am that man that he said I was?'

She took another apprehensive step forward. 'You're not. You could never be that man to me.'

When he turned to her this time, his face had been replaced by the angry red visage he'd once tried to hide from her. His skin was hardened and disfigured by the flames his father had thrown him into, scarred and blackened in places where the fire had licked at it the most. 

Yet, she saw in his eyes her partner, terrified and alone. Childlike and rejected by all he'd once come to love. Beneath the marred features lay Lucifer, a deeply tormented soul that yearned for love and appreciation.

'Could you accept me like this?' he asked her sharply, trying and failing to hide the fear beneath the question. 

Her breath hitched and she reached out to touch the rough flesh.  
'You're still you, Lucifer. Sometimes it's hard but I could never fear you.'

Her gentle fingers explored the coarse surface of his face, which melted as she caressed it into his regular form. His chocolate brown eyes twinkled with tears and he brought his hand up to meet hers, resting on his cheek.  
'Really?' he croaked.

'Definitely' she affirmed, watching as a tear streaked its way down his now blemish-free face. 'I will never fear you. You are everything to me, Lucifer.'

'Chloe' he replied breathily, holding her affectionate gaze. 

She leaned forward and their lips locked, his movements filled with passion, desire and relief. His hand found the nape of her neck, and he cradled it protectively like he would never let her go. Sinking deeper into his warmth, she wrapped her arms around his bare neck and slid away from his lips, burying her smile in his ear. 

As his hands roamed her back she found herself unbuttoning his shirt, eliciting a throaty chuckle from him which sent shivers down her spine. In return, he slipped his hands below her own blouse and pulled it gracefully up and over her head. As he did so, she felt the bitter night's air nip at her bare skin, alleviated shortly by his fiery kisses that led a trail along her sternum. In a tangle of zeal he removed the trousers she wore and let them fall in a pile at her feet. 

Still wearing his, he moved his hands to her waist and easily lifted her up against him, switching them quickly to hold her thighs as she found his lips in hers again. 

They were passion and hunger, desperate to hold each other after what had felt like months of chilling Winter. Every unsteady moment dissipated in the heat between them, fading into the sheets as he carefully placed her on his bed. 

Kneeling in front of her on the mattress, he teasingly unbuckled his belt and lowered himself onto her, not willing to wait for her any longer. 

The moon which had previously shone over his darkened features now lit up their exchange in splendour. 

Beneath his silk sheets, she revelled in the heat of his igniting caresses. She clutched his mussed curls as she lost herself in his starvation, his demand for her. 

The night shrouded their performance in a blanket of secrecy, and she finally became what he had always been for her.

Vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first request fic done, PLEASE leave any more prompts down below, I'll be more than happy to take a look at them. :)
> 
> If you've already left one, I'll try to get to it soon.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed the Deckerstar content!


	3. Sharing a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between Season 1 and 2, Chloe and Lucifer are hunting down a killer who's been working across LA. They find themselves having to stay the night at a hotel on the other side of the city... Too bad there's only one bed.
> 
> Wasn't a request but I saw a random post about this trope and just had to write this lol. Will be getting to your prompts soon, though :)

The Casino Killer had become a notorious name in the LAPD system, and it was up to Detective Decker and her extremely unprofessional civilian consultant partner to solve the case. This was going to be her redemption after Palmetto, so she needed to get this right once and for all and show her lieutenant what an asset she was to the team. 

Lucifer's being there only seemed to add to the stress. 

Sure, he was helpful when he wanted to be- his insights, though often entirely bizarre, often led to breakthroughs in investigations and though she hated to admit it, he'd grown on her gradually. He was immature and highly inappropriate, but she often find it hard to stifle a laugh around him and he seemed to take pleasure in amusing her. 

Sometimes, however, he could be a real pain in the ass. Like now, when he'd decided that they weren't going to catch the perp that evening and it would be better for them to stay the night in a hotel. 

She'd actually agreed with that suggestion, until they reached the front desk. 

'We'd like two rooms, please' she explained, gesturing to herself and Lucifer. 

The receptionist gave her a look tinged with pity.  
'I'm afraid we only have one room left.' she replied, glancing at the both of them.

'Well, I'm sure that's fine, right?'  
She directed the question at her partner, who nodded.

The woman at the desk cleared her throat and continued.  
'It's a double bed.'

Chloe dared not look at Lucifer, who was currently beaming slyly in her direction. She considered the options- perhaps she could try to find another hotel? No, it was late already and she just wanted to get to bed. Perhaps she could sleep in her cruiser? It wouldn't be comfortable but...

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her partner's voice, sultry and suggestive in her ear.  
'Go on, Detective, I promise I'll behave.'

Though she'd never admit it in front of him, his whispers made her *feel* things, and actually the car was looking incredibly comfortable all of a sudden so she should probably just get going before she said something she'd regret.

'Okay, fine, we'll take it.' 

And, she'd done it already. Damn. 

Trying to ignore Lucifer's raised eyebrows and conspicuous smirk, she rummaged around her bag for her credit card when she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
'I'll pay.' he stated, and it clearly wasn't up for debate. She moved to rebut him, but he was already pulling a wad of bills from his blazer pocket. How he constantly had shedloads of cash on him she had no idea. 

After he'd successfully paid and simultaneously flirted obnoxiously with the receptionist, Lucifer took the keys to the room from her outstretched hand and passed them over to Chloe.  
'Here you are, Detective. One room key.' he grinned. 

*****************************************

When they arrived at their room, Lucifer made it his priority to make himself at home. He pulled off his suit jacket and flung it over a chair in the corner of the room before going to fiddle with the TV.  
'How'd you turn this thing on' he muttered under his breath, upturning the cushions on the armchair in search of the remote.  
'Aha!' he exclaimed from the other side of the room. 'Found it!' He waggled the remote around, then used it to turn on the television and surf the lacking number of channels. 

Meanwhile, Chloe explored the rest of the room. The bathroom was quite small, fitted with a slim shower that was, at the very least, clean. The bed they would be sharing didn't look all that uncomfortable, and she was half-tempted to just get into it then and there, clothes and all. Instead, she determined that a shower would be the best course of action. 

'I'm gonna shower, so don't come in the bathroom until I'm out, alright?' 

That asshole had the nerve to pout at her.  
'Sure I can't hop in as well?' 

She glared at him. 

'It'd save water!' he added with a wink. 

Rather than dignifying that with a response, she rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
It was going to be a long night. 

She turned the shower on and adjusted it so that the temperature was just right, letting the water run down her back and relax her muscles. The water pressure was awful, but the gentleness of the flow was quite soothing after the hectic day she'd had, and she welcomed it. In there, she could almost forget about the fact that she was sharing a room with her shameless co-worker... Almost. 

After a few blissful minutes, she stepped out of the shower, dried off and got into some pajamas, unsure of what carnage she'd find awaiting her. Surprisingly, it appeared that he'd kept to his promise of behaving, as he was sat on the bed still flicking through channels on the TV. 

He smiled at her as she entered and patted beside him on the bed.  
'I'll get myself cleaned up now, feel free to find something to watch. I warn you, though, the content here is very lackluster.'

She let out a light chuckle and picked up the remote, pressing buttons on it until something half decent appeared on the screen. From where she was sat, she could hear the gentle sound of running water from the bathroom and for some reason she couldn't stop her mind from wandering from the TV to him.

Really? She thought to herself, internally berating her own brain for conjuring the obscene thoughts that littered her head. She was worse than he was!

A few minutes later, he finally emerged from the steam-filled bathroom, a towel wrapped around his lower half and torso totally bare. Chloe could see the shower water still snaking its way down his chest, and could hardly stop herself from staring at his carved muscles that flexed as he used another smaller towel to dry off his hair.

God, she needed to control herself. He was a colleague and they were sharing accommodation (and a bed) out of necessity, that was all.

They'd both prepared for the possibility of staying in a hotel so had packed accordingly, and she watched him retreat into the bathroom to put on some shorts, then come back into the room to pull on a t-shirt. Seeing him in such informal wear was strange to the detective, but she didn't mind it.

'I hope you don't mind' he started, hopping onto the bed next to her. 'But I ordered takeout while you were in the shower... I assumed you probably didn't want to have to actually leave to get anything.'

She smiled at him genuinely. 'That sounds great, actually.'

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. 'Well, that's good. So, what's the plan for tomorrow, Detective?'

They sat discussing for a little while to pass the time, stopping when there was a knock at the door.  
'Must be the pizza' he mused, jumping up to get it.

**********************************

Somehow, he'd managed to get her order right. It was odd, she'd probably only mentioned her favourite type of pizza in an offhand comment, but he'd clearly taken pains to remember it. It was sweet.

Once they'd finished, Lucifer cleared the boxes away as Chloe yawned on the bed. He must have noticed, because he turned to her and tilted his head slightly in that adorable puppy dog look he adopted when he was thinking about something.   
'You're tired' he observed, pulling out his phone and raising his eyebrows upon looking at it. 'Well, I suppose it is rather late... Do you want to go to bed?'

Surprisingly, there were no suggestive undertones to the question, only a sincere offer. It appeared his overtly sexual nature *was* actually rooted in jokes after all?

She stretched her arms and nodded, stifling another yawn. 'Yeah, I should probably try to get some sleep so I can work well tomorrow.'

'Good idea' he replied, and as he removed his shirt she shuffled over to make room for him. Strangely, though, he didn't join her, instead beginning to... Was he setting up a makeshift bed on the floor?

He noted her puzzled expression, and explained himself. 'Oh, you can have the bed, Detective, don't worry. I'm not fussy.'

She barely contained her laugh. The man who had been constantly making innuendos since day one was offering to sleep on the floor?

'It's okay, Lucifer, we can share!'

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder from where he was constructing a sleep space.  
'Really? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, honestly, I'm okay-'

'Yes, really, you idiot! Come on!' she gestured towards the space beside her and felt oddly comfortable when he accepted and got in. The bed dipped slightly under his weight and Chloe watched as he turned off the TV and made to switch off the bedside lamp as well. Before doing so, though, he flashed her a sincere smile. 'Goodnight, Detective.'

He turned off the light and the room was swathed in darkness.

There was a gentle shuffling as they both got settled into their opposite ends of the bed, and she craned her neck briefly to see his back to her, tightly keeping to his side as if scared she'd run away if he touched her.

She quickly fell asleep, exhausted.

******************************

When she woke up, it took her a few seconds to register where she was. She recollected the events of the previous day, of having to stay in a hotel for the night and the unfortunate-but-not-so-bad predicament of there only being one bed.

The mattress felt a little harder under her head than it had before, and it was... Moving?

And...warm?

And making a very heartbeat-like noise...

She realised quite quickly that she must have moved quite considerably in the night, because she now had her head rested on his chest, one arm splayed out across his torso like she was cuddling him.... Which was, on closer inspection, exactly what she was doing.

For a moment, she considered moving away from him, but tilting her neck up slightly revealed that Lucifer was still fast asleep, snoring softly with an arm gently placed around her shoulders.

Plus, the position wasn't all that bad, actually. He was warm, and the way he held her tenderly made butterflies swarm in her stomach.

So, instead of sliding away from him, she snuggled in even closer and breathed in the smell of him, expensive cologne and a faint aroma of whiskey. Lucifer. As she moved, so did he, his arm unconsciously pulling her in closer.

She listened to the rhythmical thumping of his heart and let it lull her back to sleep. After all, the sun was only just coming up and she was still quite tired anyway.

His embrace felt like home, and she had been away far too long.


	5. UPDATE

This fic is kind of discontinued because if I do use prompt ideas, I'll post them as standalone content I've decided. 

However, I'm updating because I need more prompts. 

Oneshots preferably but series requests are accepted as well- I'm not going to promise that I'll get to yours but if I see one I like I'll write it and post with a dedication :)

So yeah, please comment what you'd like to see! 

Can't wait to hear what you come up with <3


End file.
